PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Program Directors administrate and provide direction for all P01 operations through the Administrative Core A. Core A consists of the two Program Directors (Dr. Ellis Reinherz and Dr. Matt Lang), a part-time Administrative Associate, a Grants Management Associate, and a Steering Committee consisting of Key Scientific Personnel including the Project Principal Investigators and Core Leaders. Core A is the conduit responsible for Program operations and the overall organization of Projects 1-3 and Cores B-C, achievement of Program goals and objectives, communication processing, fiscal and logistic oversight, resource and budgetary management, subcontract management, data sharing and compliance oversight, deliverable and timeline adherence, and regular progress assessments. Core A will serve to integrate and coordinate the efforts of investigators, their experimental outcomes and concepts with the goal of optimizing outcome. Maximizing data sharing and acquisition and efficient utilization of various institutional resources as well as protection of intellectual property are within its purview. In its scientific capacity, Core A will function to coordinate the overall direction of the P01 and the activities of the External Advisory Committee. In addition to facilitating email exchange and regular video conferences between team members and program leadership, Core A will be responsible for organizing group meetings to discuss mutual interests and present reports containing critical evaluation of progress and data for each Project and Core as well as the Program as a whole. RELEVANCE Core A provides overall administrative support, scientific management, and fiscal oversight for the Program. Additionally, Core A coordinates and fosters interactions among the investigators, collaborators and external advisors to facilitate the most productive and impactful outcome among the proposed studies.